


Renbo desh x fleffle pef

by pikachuch1mchar



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, NSFW shhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachuch1mchar/pseuds/pikachuch1mchar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 dey renvbo dish fly and thenpj WHITE PONY THINGS EVRYWHER!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So kawii!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Me mum edits it zomg so happ!!!!11!!! Enjo 1irst strory!! Donut steal!!!

1 dey renvdo desh was flying relly cewl, nd then sudnlee there was pink tunge!!! and then fleffle peffffffffffff sed "ey lil mamy lemme wispah in yo eeeeeer" ND THEN (ops sryy ceps lock XDDDDDDDDDFD )) renbovv dyash was leik "mmmmmmmmye bby lesbian do dissss" And then she shove her renbow up fleffle's bootty shaft And they mek bbys with they're lesbian majyyks. Now let us rembar that it is not frendshit that is majikk, It is lesbos. 


	2. OGH NO SAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRADHGEDEDY HAPPEN I CRAI WHILE WRITE ;-;

Rebo dash crai bcuz the rainbooty was to fabklty 4 flefl puf so flefl puf goted hurt nd thne renbo so said she kil self and send fleflt peff the entestin and fleffle ates it an crai. She crai den kil herslef and every1 crai. Waaaaaaaaah*crais *

**Author's Note:**

> Lel I hop u lik!!!!! OPS SORRY AND RENVBO DEIS AFTER LEL XDDDDD


End file.
